Zexal- Yugioh Monsters Online
by danganronpatdri
Summary: so the gang are in a sword art online cross over this time lol! who will live? who knows


Yuma came home from school. he was very sad.

Yumas grandma stood at the kitchen table in a belly shirt, short shorts, and red high heels. "oh yuma sweetie! are u ok?"

Yuma: "yeah grandma! i just didnt have a copy of the new game that came out today! all my friends are playing! but im poor"

Grandma: " well i dont really care but LETS HAVE SOME PANCAKES…!"

Yuma: "pancakes?! HECK YA!"

yuma watched grandma's belly button expand to plop stacks and stacks of pancakes onto the table.

Yuma: "zooweemama!"

they started to eat the pancakes, when suddenly the house shook.

from the second floor of the house, you can hear kari yelling.

kari: "PLOW! THAT! PUSSY!"

Yuma: "i guess thats life with a lesbian sister."

kari and brianna walk downstairs, naked.

Kari: "o yuma! i hope u didnt hear us HAVING PASSIONATE SEX."

Yuma and grandma look uncomfortable.

Kari: "o and ya i totally got u a present ur not gonna beleive it!"

*naruto themesong's fighting dreamers plays*

Kari: "ya i totally got you the new Hartland YuGiOh Monster game! what a plot twist! FUCK YES I LOVE PLOT TWISTS."

Yuma hugged his naked sister. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I only HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET MY GEAR ON AND PLAY IT WHEN IT LAUNCHES!"

Kari: " whatever nerd."

Yuma went upstairs and started to unpack the game. it included a helmet, with things that connected into the players brain.

Yuma picked up the helmet. "A world inhabited by yugioh monsters! a full virtual completely realistic world mmorpg!"

Astral came out of his key. "What? can you have sex there?"

Yuma: "probs! why not?!"

Astral: "wow lets go"

Yuma: "ya lets do it to it! all of my friends will be waiting!"

Astral: "you dont have any friends."

Yuma put on the helmet. "and you dont have your memories you meme loving fuck."

Yuma: "LETS…. D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!"

*zexal themesong plays*

Yuma appeared inside of the huge virtual world as the game launched. Thousands and Thousands of people were appearing in the world as their avatars. All gathered up in a midevil lookin city.

Yuma was tall and muscular as his avatar. "Hell ya!"

?: "wow u dont look like that at all! poser!"

Yuma turned to see Bronk.

Yuma: "hey! neither do you!"

Bronk was a skinny girl, but still had bronk's hat and hairspike, and outfit. "im a pretty girl."

Yuma: "i hope for your imminent death."

Suddenly attention averted to the fountain in the middle of the square of the city. Tori was climbing on top, clearly intoxicated.

Tori was a legal aged girl with huge tits and long green hair. She ripped off her shirt. "Heeey! Who wants to have the first virtual sex ever! wooooooo!"

Yuma: "Oh no toris been drinking again."

Bronk: "we should stop her!"

Yuma: "we should probably kill you."

Bronk: "oh yuma! u kidder!"

Just then, the sky turned red, and a giant floating man in a black leather skin tight bdsm suit appeared. "...I AM MR. HARTLAND…..THIS IS YUGIOH MONSTERS ONLINE…."

Everyone started to look up, concerned.

Mr Hartland: "Ok SO This is my game and im bored so basicaly…. yeah now that youre in the game you cant get out ok?"

Yuma: "What?"

Astral: "Is their a log out button?"

Yuma went through his menu. No log out button. " !"

Everyone was shocked, and shouting questions.

Mr. Hartland: "As of right now...There are 134,670 players who have logged in to the launch of YMO….And entrance has now been cut off! The only way out of this game is TO CLEAR ALL 100 LEVELS OF THIS WORLD….And if you die hear….you die in real life!"

Flip, Cathy, and Caswell were together.

Caswell looked taller and had a scruff of hair on his chin. "WAIT?! What ?! why? where?!"

Mr. Hartland: " ..hm hm hm inside the helmet are two dildos! if ur hp drops to zero in the game, itll trigger the dildos to shoot out of your helmet, and into your ears, damaging your brain and killing you. haha aint i a stinker? anyways so yeah also if anyone at home tries to take off your helmet, you will die!"

00000000000000000000000

Kari was sitting at home watching the t.v.

Newscaster: SO this game is deadly and the government trying to stop this! pEOPle are trapped! if they die in the game they die in real life! and dont try to take off your families helmets! it WILL kill them!"

Kari smirked and stood up. "time to do."

000000000000000

Kari barged into bronk's house. "FUCK YES THIS IS SO EXCITING! I CAN FINALLY RID OF THAT MOTHERFUCKER! FUCK YES!"

Kari ran into Bronk's room, and was trying to pull the helmet off of his head. "FUCK YES! GONNA KILL BRONK!"

Brianna walked in. "KARI! THATS MY BROTHER!"

Kari stopped for a second. "your point?"

Brianna shrugged, and started to help her girlfriend.

0000000000000000

Bronk, in the game suddenly dropped dead.

Yuma: "whoa! Are you alright!? FEELIN THE FLOW TOO HARD?"

Bronk's body evaporated into digitalized shards.

Mr. Hartland: "hm hm..already one player down! Good luck everybody! OH and btw, no one shall be seen as their avatar anymore! EVERYONE WILL APPEAR AS THEY DO IN REAL LIFE!"

Everybody started to transform.

The guys who had gathered around tori's fountain

all looked at Tori as her real life form fell into the water of the fountain. "Ow!"

The guys started to back away. "what the fuck! ur like 12!"

Tori peed in the fountain. "whatever."

Yuma was shocked. "...I have to find the others! to get out of this game! I won't lose!"

00000000000000000000000

Kathy: "W-wait! Dying in the game! Means you die in real life?! We cant log out till we win?"

Caswell: "Thats literally what he just explained you stupid dumb ca-"

Kathy pulled out her giant buttplug and shoved it up caswells ass. "shut the fuck up bitch"

Caswell fell to the floor, in pain and pleasure.

Flip: "So! lets go get some xp so we can clear this game huh?"

Kathy: "But we could die!"

Flip: " but if you dont get out of the game who will feed your cats?"

Kathy gasped. "Your right!"

Caswell stood up. " So lets start a guild!"

000000000000

Yuma was helping Tori out of the water. "Tori! U okay?!"

Tori: "Now i am!" Tori blushed and clung on to yuma. "lets fuck."

Yuma: "ummm...are you drunk?"

Tori: "does a bear shit in the woods?"

Astral: "observation number 420: bears shit in woods"

Yuma: "so bronk is dead."

Tori: " well thats the best news ive heard all day."

0000000000000

Kari and brianna were making out on bronks dead body.

Brianna: "thank god hes gone."

Kari: FUCK YES I LOVE FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND ON HER BROTHERS DEA DBODY! FUCK YES! SURVIVAL GAME!"

They continued their passionate love making as the zexal themesong played.

000000000000000000

Hart was searching around the city of scared and confused duelists and players. "big bro?! big bro?!"

In the middle of the street, he ran into Girag.

Hart: "O im so sorry for bumping into you!"

Girag stepped back. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Girag took out a hammer and started bashing Hart to death with it. "YOURE A FUCKING DEMON OMEN GREMLIN!"

Hart: "OW?! WHAT THE FUC-"

harts body evaporated into shards.

Everyone had gathered around the fight.

Girag: "well thank god hes gone, amirite?"

Girag had text over his head, reading "LEVEL UP."

Girag: "FUCK YEAH!"

Suddenly, the city started to rumble and break apart.

Yuma and Tori were in the center of the city square, as the ground started to break beneath them, causing a rift in the middle of the city, separating yuma and tori.

Yuma: "tori!"

Tori: " yuma!"

At that moment, the monster card bill cosby arose from the ground, the players in the city start running in a panic, screaming.

*CLIFFHANGER*


End file.
